1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strainer assembly structured to be automatically self-cleaning and used to separate solid particles such as food particles from drain water in an automatic fashion, thereby continuously cleaning the strainer surface, assuring a nonclogging operation of the strainer assembly. Other uses for the assembly include removal of solids from drains of forensic pathology laboratories, mortuaries or the like, or other instances where the dewatering or classification of solids is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various types of strainers primarily for commercial installations, such as restaurants, is known in the art, and garbage disposal units are often used in domestic as well as a certain low-volume commercial applications. Such units typically comminute the particles to a point where they will not clog the exit drain or plumbing of a sink or like facility. Certain problems with garbage disposal units are well recognized, and it is generally accepted that the garbage disposal units are not well adapted for high volume operations such as in a restaurant. In particular, the addition of large volumes of solid organic material to sewage imposes a substantial processing load on sewage treatment plants. Some communities have responded to the resulting cost increase by assessing sewage treatment surcharges to restaurants and similar establishments according to the amount of solids introduced into the sewage system by the establishment. In addition, the force required to comminute kitchen waste is great, requiring a motor on the order of 5 horsepower.
Accordingly, there is a well recognized demand for a system which provides a strainer structure specifically adapted to remove solid food particles from the drain water and direct them to a collection facility.
While numerous strainer facilities do in fact exist, one problem associated with the conventional or prior art strainer structures is their tendency to become clogged with food particles, thereby rendering them useless for efficient separation of solid particles from the drain water prior to such water exiting through conventional drain pipe facilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a strainer assembly which separates disposed food waste or like solid particles from drain water and which is automatically self-cleaning.